ddlecoscampaignadminfandomcom-20200214-history
The Delian Order
='The Delian Order'= 'History' The Delian Order is the secret arm of St. Cuthbert. They were tasked with carrying out the most dangerous assignments in order to preserve the balance in the world. They kept the forces of evil at bay and attempted to prevent any incursions into the world of man. The last great victory happened in the year 535 of the 8th age. After the ascension of St. Cuthbert, Lord Tristan the Rose learned about the rise of Orcus' cultists throughout the land. These cultists created multiple structures around Tiphor, with the intention of summoning Orcus to the Prime Plane and ushering a new age. The Age of Orcus. Lord Tristan made it his mission to hunt down these structures and to destroy them. He spent the next 4 years on a crusade with his brothers, successfully locating and destroying 5 ritual sites. Lord Tristan the Rose and the Delian Order prevented Orcus from entering the Prime Plane. But it was only a few months later that tragedy struck. The destruction of these 5 sites led to some instability in the realm. Minor portals began to open up all over Tiphor. The Delian Order (at this time spread out all over the continent) made it their mission to close these portals, no matter the cost. Over the course of 3 years, only a handful of portals had opened, and it was only until recently that the cause of the portals appearances became known. Kardum, the Demon General of Orcus' armies had maintained a partial link with the Prime Plane after the destruction of the structures. Lord Tristan decided the sever Kardum's connection, and launched a massive assault into the Abyssal Plane. Dozens of Knights ventured forth with the intention of sealing Kardum. Unfortunately, their Crusade was met with heavy resistance. Most of the leadership of the Delian Order was devastated during the incursion. Lord Tristan was mortally wounded (succumbing to his wounds several weeks later). The Order was unable to seal Kardum, but they were able to sever his connection to the Prime Plane. The Order issued a full retreat and fled back to Tiphor. With the Portal closed, and most of their order in ruins, The Delian Order officially disbanded. Unofficially, a small sect of the Order remained active, trying to rebuild their ranks and keep evil at bay. The leadership that passed away were buried near Tema's Rest in a secret crypt. Currently, The Detlian Order has very few members spread throughout Lecos. On Tiphor, there are fewer than 20 members. It's most recent leader Anakint Groundrunner (father of Tim Bucket Jr.) betrayed the Order, slaughtering many members and fleeing to the White Wastes to amass power as a Lich. Ardto Agdome is the only known member of the Delian Order residing in Heldenburg and the surrounding area. 'Timeline' * 310 St. Cuthbert is born * 333 Delian Order is founded * 408 St. Cuthbert ascends to the divine realm * 458 Stillwater keep is constructed * 531 The Great Crusade begins (the hunt for the 5 ritual sites) * 535 The final ritual site is destroyed * 538 Rifts are still opening up in the prime plane. It is discovered that Kardum still has a link to this plane. Lord Tristan the Rose launches an incursion into the Abyss to severe Kardum's connection. The order suffers heavy losses, but manages to severe his link. * 543 with diminished ranks, the Order officially disbands. Unofficially, several dozen maintain their vows and watch over the realm of man. * 542 - 771 the numbers stay constant. Only 40ish members exist. * 759 A massive avalanche wipes out most of the Vurad Empire's dragonborn army in the Strilm Mountains. Prince Tristan von Rotes and some of the survivors take shelter in a cave. That cave contains a portal to the abyss. Tristan von Rotes is a prisoner of Kardum and Orcus. * 768 Anakint Groundrunner becomes the leader of the Delian Order. * 770 Anakint starts researching Orcus, trying to find new ways to defeat him. Encounters an evil tome that ends up corrupting the mind and soul of Anakint. Starts his descent into lichdom. * 774 Obviously down a dark path, Anakint is confronted by various members of the Order (including Ardto). A large fight ensues, everyone is killed except Ardto. 15 members of the Delian Order were massacred. Anakint was killed (but what Ardto didn't know was that Anakint was a lich and had already created a phylactery... Tim's crest). Ardto buries the dead, gather's Anakint's belongings and returns home to tend to Anakint's son. * 771-794 (?) Quorsandth the Heartless is somehow corrupted by the influence of Orcus (possibly through obtaining one of his trinkets?). * 794 Q begins his mission to hunt down the order. He is also spreading his dark influence, creating multiple cults of Orcus wherever he goes. Already a Baron of Heldenburg Jonas/Q is a powerful foe indeed. His vast network and power is a boon to the likes of Orcus and Kardum. * 796 Convinces Amos Drowden to become a cultist. The entire town of Wurtwald is cursed. * 796 Corrupts Viktor Treeup and convinces him to awaken Belzoc. Q is hoping to open a portal to the abyss.